Naruto's Angel
by MadFantasy01
Summary: Tired of seeing her son in such distress, Kushina sends her new daughter Tenshi to keep him company. How will Naruto react when he finds out he has a sister? Or that the fact she is an angel, and will disappear once she has fulfilled her purpose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Naruto's Angel

* * *

Kushina looked down, a single tear falling down her cheek. It wasn't fair. Why... why did it have to happen?

It had been six years since he and Minato had died, but even death didn't stop Kushina from visiting her son, every single day. The distraught mother looked down at the world below her, red locks blowing gently behind her. Her blue eyes watered up more as she watched the scene unfold beneath her.

Her son. Naruto Uzumaki. Just being beaten up by children, shunned by adults, being treat as he was worthless. It wasn't fair.

"Why..." Kushina whispered, kneeling down on the clouds below her as she looked over the edge of Heaven and watching her son. "He didn't deserve all this... why are they ignoring my son? J-just because of that stupid nine-tails sealed inside of him... they act as if he was a threat to everyone... as he would just kill everyone for no apparent reason... it's not fair!"

Her eyes widened as she saw the children walk away, the adults quickly shuffling after, holding onto the kids hands, those hands that were used to hurt her son. Kushina's heart broke into two as she saw Naruto kneel down on the ground, tears staining his face as he watched families walk away from him. The red haired woman could feel her bottom lip wobble as she watched her son just stand there on his own, with no one by his side... this wasn't fair...

"All he wants is a friend!" Kushina wailed, turning away from the edge and standing up. "Just someone to keep him company! I bet he is just craving for some company... wait!" Kushina looked around, she was on her own. She just wanted some company, though then she looked down at her stomach.

A bump stuck out and she rubbed it gently. A child was growing in there, due any moment... Kushina had it all sorted out! This child would go to Naruto, be the same age as Naruto, he would have a sibling! Yes... and Naruto would never have to be on his own again... he would have a friend... and he would have family...

* * *

A small child rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up. Her eyes gazed up at the moonlight shining down brightly at her. She sat on grass which blew gently and there were trees towering her. "So this is Earth huh?" she said, standing up rather quickly.

The child had long red-ish pink hair, the exact shade as her mothers. Her eyes were a bright blue, inherited from her late father, well the color, not the eyes of course. Her skin was fair, though she had a few freckles on her face. She wore simply a white dress, which had no straps, but was held up from the white material wrapped around her neck. The dress went all the way down to her knees and swished around in the breeze. She wore no shoes however, so her feet stood on the grass, though no mud dared to stain her dainty feet. At first glance, there was a golden aura around her, and visible white wings coming out of her back, but at the next glance, she just looked like an ordinary little girl.

She smiled with her red lips, taking in her new surroundings. "It was a shame I landed in the wrong spot, now I have no idea where I am!" Despite being lost however, the child simply giggled, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear, she would need to get some clips for that. "I will just have to head to Konoha on foot then, it shouldn't really be that long!"

The red head started to make her way out of the forest, skipping along the path as she did so, her hair blowing dramatically behind her at every jump. She had no care in the world, though she was to innocent unfortunately, she didn't fully understand the dangers of reality just yet.

One wrong move, and she could be dead... wait she couldn't die! _"There's no need to be afraid of death! I'm on the world for a reason! And as soon as I fulfill that reason, then back of to heaven I go! I, Tenshi Uzumaki, has made a promise, to keep my big brother, Naruto Uzumaki, happy!" _

* * *

**And that is all I have so far. If you want this fanfic to carry on however, I need at least five reviews. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :) Have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Naruto's Angel

Chapter 2

* * *

"So I landed over here..." Tenshi muttered, walking out of the forest and seeing a dusty path. "Meaning I was somewhere in the... south? That means this path leads to Konoha because I know I landed somewhere near it, well it was my first time using my wings after all... So if I follow the path... then I'll be at Konoha gates at around... morning time!" Tenshi announced, starting to walk down the path.

Despite being six years old, Tenshi was pretty smart for her age. It was all from being an angel, just having that extra knowledge. She walked along the foot path, her feet not even getting a coat of dust on them even though she still wasn't wearing any shoes.

Well, now she had nothing better to do, Tenshi decided to take in her new surroundings. On Heaven everything was just white and boring, just clouds and clouds and golden metal gates. The colors in Tenshi's opinion where way to pure for her. However, on Earth everything was just perfect for the tomboy like girl.

Yeah, she didn't dress and look like a boy, but she had the same type of attitude like some boys. Meaning she was highly adventurous, had no fear towards danger and stuff like that. Of course, some girls shared the same traits, and of course, some boys were scared of danger, but that didn't really matter that much.

The sky was a midnight blue, which hints of silver in various spots. The silver represented stars of course. Most stars just stayed still and never moved, whilst some stars flew around, shooting stars. Tenshi thought these were rare, to see a shooting star, but she saw at least five already. She must be really lucky or something like that. Then there was the trees that towered her. The trunks of the trees were a dark brown, very dark from the darkness and the fact that the trees were standing in the shadows. There were leaves growing out of the trees branches, thick healthy looking green leafs. Some of them floated towards the ground, whilst some stayed up in the air.

What caught Tenshi's eye the most was the birds that flew in the air. The birds which had wings on their back and flew around. Oh, Tenshi would of done anything just to fly with those birds, then she remembered she had a job to do! She went back to walking, though several paces faster from before, feeling more motivated than ever!

Soon she reached some gates, and she took that these were the gates to Konoha. Well, that was quicker than expected, well in Tenshi's opinion anyway. Confidently, the small girl strutted towards the village gates, her head held high. She was so ready to see her brother, Naruto!

However, the moment she reached the gates she was quickly stopped by a ninja. "Hey there little fella! Or should I say little girl!" Tenshi looked at the ninja with a confused expression, then she noticed the headband he wore around his head.

"Are you a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves?" Tenshi asked quickly and politely. The ninja crouched down and ruffled the red head's hair, not really taking the little girl that to seriously. Since Tenshi was only a young child and didn't look to big of a threat, the guard decided to treat her nicely, or in Tenshi's opinion, in a childish manner.

"Yes it is, and it's the most youthful village there is!" the ninja announced with a huge thumbs up. Tenshi had to use all her willpower to not sweat drop there and then. This ninja was a very strange one, and he did look kind of scary in her opinion. His black glossy hair in a bowl cut, a strange green suit... yep this certain ninja didn't seem very ordinary...

That was then the red head noticed another ninja. "Now Gai, no need to scare the little 'un. " The other ninja put his book down that he was reading and headed to Tenshi with a bored expression. But then again, his expression was hard to read from the fact that a mask covered his entire face, apart from one of his eyes. "What business do you have here?" he simply asked.

Tenshi cleared her throat, finally someone that talked sense around here! "My name is Tenshi Uzumaki-"

"Uzumaki?!" both of the ninjas said shocked. Tenshi nodded uncertainly.

"Yes, my name is Tenshi Uzumaki..." The two guards looked at one another before ushering the girl into the village.

"Okay, Gai, you keep guard on the gates. Make sure _no one_ gets in, got it?" the green clad ninja nodded before standing back into position, whilst the other one took Tenshi through the village. The red haired girl took this as a chance to examine the ninja.

His silver hair stuck out at an odd angle, then he had a mask covering most of his face. Tenshi thought this man was a mysterious man from his appearance, but thought he was kind.

"Are you sure your last name is Uzumaki? Not Uzumako or something like that?" the silver haired ninja did make that name up on the spot, but this was serious business. Tenshi nodded.

"My name is Tenshi Uzumaki and I have a brother called Naruto Uzumaki!" she announced proudly. The other ninja didn't say anything but carried on walking Tenshi through the village. "Oh... since you know my name can I know your name?" Tenshi suddenly asked.

"Hatake Kakashi, or you can just call me Kakashi." Kakashi said. Tenshi nodded, before looking at the path in front of her.

"Hey, where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to take you to see the Hokage..." Kakashi said.

"Oh, who's the new Hokage? My dad was the last Hokage, but he died..." Tenshi sighed. Kakashi looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You know about that?"

"Yeah... that my Dad was Minato! Of course I know that! Why wouldn't I?" Kakashi was silent for a few moments, this child... how did she know all this?

"So... do you know that Naruto is..."

"Oh, that my brother is the nine-tails, well a Jinchuriki? Yeah I know that, I know everything about my brother!" Tenshi said with a smile. "Though I don't know one thing... why is everyone mean to him?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you realize that people are mean to Naruto?" Tenshi said, her temper rising slightly, her heart was burning in fury. "He is shunned Kakashi, just because of that stupid fox inside of him! And since he doesn't have parents to protect him, people think it's okay just to hurt him, not just hit and punch, but emotionally as well!"

From that point Tenshi refused to talk to Kakashi until they reached the Hokage's office. Kakashi knocked on the door politely. "Hokage-sama, I have some important news for you."

It was silent for a few moments, before a voice mumbled something along the lines of 'come in' from the other side of the door.

Kakashi pushed the door open slowly and gently pushed Tenshi inside and walked inside himself, closing the door afterwards. Tenshi looked at the man sitting at the desk in front of her, suddenly feeling shy.

"Who is this?" Sarutobi asked, motioning towards Tenshi, who stood there with a slightly blush on her face, she didn't know what came over to her. Perhaps it was the fact she was in front of a highly important person?

Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly. "This is Tenshi... she claims to be an Uzumaki..."

"I know I am an Uzumaki!" Tenshi said, turning to Kakashi with an annoyed expression.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Tenshi, come over here."

Tenshi nodded slowly, heading over and standing in front of the Hokage's desk. "Uh... What is it you need... Hokage...sama?"

The old Hokage smiled softly. "Just call me Hokage." he said.

"Okay then!"

"So Tenshi, tell me a little about yourself." Sarutobi requested. The red haired girl nodded.

"My name is Tenshi Uzumaki, I am six years old and my birthday is on October 10th. I have a brother called Naruto, who is older then me, and he is the container of the nine-tails. I have a mum and dad called Kushina and Minato, though they died. Did you know that my dad was the forth Hokage? Well what else can I tell you?" Tenshi asked.

"What do you like to do?" Sarutobi suggested.

"Oh, I like to play pranks I guess... though I haven't really pulled one of yet!" she grinned deviously. "As soon as I meet my brother we're going to pull of a big one!" Tenshi announced.

Kakashi nodded. "May I interrupt here?"

The Hokage nodded. "What is it Kakashi?"

"Tenshi, what is your favorite food?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh! I like ramen, favorite flavor miso flavored! Though I also like some extra pork on the top... gives it the extra flavor!" Tenshi said, licking her lips slightly in a comical way.

Sarutobi looked at the girl. "Well you have the same traits as Naruto, know plenty about the Uzumaki clan, even have the same taste as Naruto. You look just like your parent, having your mother's hair and your father's eyes... there is no mistaking it. You are Naruto's sister!"

"Though one thing doesn't make sense..." Kakashi said. "How come Kushina only had one child at birth?"

Tenshi looked down silently. Kushina said how she came to Earth was classified information, only to be given to people who need it. Well perhaps she could tell Kakashi and Sarutobi, though tell them it is forbidden to tell anyone else. Yeah she had to do that!

"Well you see, your not going to believe me but... I am actually an angel, sent down to the Earth by Kushina... to keep Naruto company... Because you know he doesn't really have that many people who care for him... So Kushina thought it was a good idea to send me, his sister down to keep him company. I was born when Naruto was six, but when I was sent to the earth, I would be a six year old and so on. I will disappear once I fulfill my purpose, and that is to make Naruto happy, eternally." Tenshi explained, looking away once she was finished. They would definitely not believe all that!

The room was silent for a few moments. "I guess I could believe that." Sarutobi said after a few minutes.

"Y-you do?" Tenshi said, feeling a wave of relief. The Hokage nodded.

"It is understandable, crazy, strange, and weird. But I believe you!"

"Oh thank you!" Tenshi said!

"Though I'm going to guess you want this information classified?" Sarutobi said. Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, it would be better if only, you, me and Kakashi know this." Tenshi said.

"Okay then, you want this to be a secret okay?" Sarutobi looked over to Kakashi, who simply nodded, understanding that this had to be kept a complete secret. "Okay then."

... "So what do I do know?" Tenshi asked.

"Hm... that is a problem isn't it. Should Naruto know he has a sister?" the Hokage asked.

Tenshi bit her lip. "It would cause a little bit of mayhem wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would..." Kakashi admitted. "So would it be easier to say that you are apart of a different clan?"

"But which other clan?" Sarutobi asked, rubbing his chin.

"We have to rule out Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha for obvious reasons." Kakashi said. "And then we need someone who looks a like to Tenshi."

"How about that girl, Sakura Haruno?" the Hokage suggested.

"Or how about I just say I'm just a new person in the village but won't reveal my last name?" Tenshi suggested. The two adults nodded.

"Seem's logical." Sarutobi said.

"Okay, it's decided. You are just Tenshi." Kakashi said. "But you do look kind of similar to Naruto, so be careful on that."

"Yeah... should I do something with my hair then?" Tenshi suggested. The two men sweat dropped.

"You shouldn't really ask us that since we have no experience with hair..." the Hokage admitted.

"Okay then!" Tenshi smiled.

"So... where should she stay then?" Kakashi asked. This was a problem wasn't it...

Sarutobi thought for a few moments, who could take Tenshi in at this time without getting to suspicious about her?

"I could always just stay up the night?" Tenshi suggested.

"No." the Hokage shook his head. "We'll find you somewhere proper to sleep."

"I could always take her to the Uchiha clan. I'm sure Mikoto won't be to suspicious about her. She is a nice enough mother, and I'm sure Sasuke will be nice and show her around in the morning, maybe Itachi could to?" Kakashi suggested.

Sarutobi nodded. "Well you might as well do that, no need to argue over where she goes."

"Who's Sasuke?" Tenshi asked.

"Oh, he's someone just a little older than you." Kakashi said. "Well let's get going, with luck Mikoto will still be awake. Thank you Hokage-sama." Kakashi led Tenshi out of the room, before nodding at the Hokage and closing the door and taking Tenshi to the Uchiha clan.

* * *

**Please keep in mind I decided that Itachi didn't kill his clan, so don't be like "ITACHI WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL BAAAAAH!" Meh, three reviews out of five, so I'll say, two reviews or more for this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto's Angel

Chapter 3

* * *

Kakashi knocked smartly on the door, before stepping back and waiting. Tenshi hid behind Kakashi with an uncertain expression. If she had a choice on what to do next then she would of chosen to stay with Kakashi, he was the only person apart from the Hokage she could really trust right now.

The door soon quickly creaked open, and stood at the door was a tired looking woman. "Oh... Kakashi!" she said cheerfully. "Hi! What are you doing at this time?" then she spotted Tenshi. "Aww! Who is this little cutie?"

"Ah well, that's the thing. This little girl is Tenshi and she is new to the village. We were wondering if you could look after her for a little while, just until we find her a home?" Kakashi said hopefully. Mikoto nodded eagerly.

"Sure! Come inside angel!"

"Angel?" Kakashi questioned? Mikoto sighed at him.

"Tenshi means 'angel' in Japanese Kakashi!" she explained. Kakashi shrugged before turning to Tenshi.

"You be good for the Uchiha's okay?"

Tenshi nodded, and was lead inside by Mikoto, who held onto the little girl's hand with a smile on her face. "I like your house." Tenshi complimented after Mikoto led her into the living room and sat her down on a green rug on the floor. Mikoto smiled, kneeling down beside Tenshi.

"Thank you. My son's like it to." Mikoto admitted. "I like your hair Tenshi, it reminds me of my friend's hair... Well she is dead now but... never mind." The mother looked at Tenshi. "Is it alright if I brush it? It's a little tattered, that's all."

Tenshi nodded. "Yeah, I asked Kakashi what I should to with my hair and he said that he had no like experience with hair so he said I should ask someone else."

The black haired woman laughed, running a brush carefully through the red locks, smoothing them out. "You shouldn't really ask boys about hair advice, they have no clue about it." Mikoto admitted. The brush went through the young girl's hair with ease.

"What do you think I should do with my hair?" Tenshi suddenly asked.

"I think you should grow it out, it would suit you." Mikoto said. After a few more minutes she was done with the hair. After all that brushing, the hair felt like silk and looked like it had just been washed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"So... Kakashi said you had two sons?"

"Yeah, Sasuke and Itachi."

"Any daughters?"

"Nope... maybe that's why I wanted to brush your hair, because it sounds like a daughter and mother like activity." Mikoto blushed.

Tenshi however gave the mother a smile. "You can brush my hair whenever you want!"

Mikoto smiled, standing up. "Thanks angel. Now lets get you to bed, it' really late... well early and I think I might plan on going back to bed myself. I have a very busy day tomorow."

Tenshi stood up to, and Mikoto led Tenshi into a spare bedroom. "Here, you can sleep in here for the night. I will go and get you something to sleep in, and something new for you to wear tomorrow." The red haired girl nodded and watched as Mikoto left the room.

It was a plain room really, with a wooden wall pattern and a wooden floor. There was a thick mat in the center of the room along with a green blanket. There was also a window on one of the walls, and outside you could see the sun slowly starting to rise. Was it that early?

Mikoto comes back into the room with some fresh clothes. "Here, we go."

"Thanks Mikoto-chan!" Tenshi said. The older woman smiled sweetly, ruffling the girls hair. Did Tenshi already want to show great respect towards her? That was so sweet if she wanted to. Mikoto nodded and backed out of the room before gently closing the door.

The angel looked down at the new clothes she got. For her pajamas it was simply a black silk bottoms, and for her shirt a black silk long sleeved one, which was buttoned up with pink buttons and there was also pink flowers carefully stitched onto it. Tenshi loved these pajamas, though they were a little cold to put on at first, but she soon got used to them.

Tenshi folded up her white dress and placed them beside her bed along with the clothes she was going to wear tomorrow. Her eyes caught the sun outside, getting ready to set in the orange painted sky. The red haired girl smiled lightly, her eyes glowing brightly. She just couldn't wait to see her brother, Naruto!

* * *

When Tenshi opened her eyes, she saw the sun light streaming through the window, and a boy standing by the wall in her room with his eyes closed... Wait a second.

She accidentally let out a scream when she spotted the mysterious figure, she wasn't really expecting to have company in 'her' bedroom. The person's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking over at Tenshi with a gently gaze, meaning he meant no harm towards her. "I see that you are finally awake." he announced.

It was only a young boy, well older then Tenshi anyway. His hair looked like it was lazily tied back in a low and loose pony tail. His hair was as dark as a raven's feather. His eyes were two pits of darkness, just pitch black. He wore a black jumper, which his entire neck and a part of his chin. It was long sleeves and was slightly to long for him. The trousers he wore were pitch black and fit him perfectly, and the sandals he wore were blue sandals, the usual ones that people wore. He looked over at Tenshi calmly, though the red haired girl was still slightly startled.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." the boy said slowly and quietly. "I mean you no harm, my mother requested me to keep an eye on you today and help you, meaning I should show you around the village, if you want to of course?" Itachi hinted, sounded if he were slightly bored.

Tenshi sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes slightly before blinking at Itachi. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Yes, I would like it if you could show me around the village."

Itachi nodded. "If you just go into the room to the left, there will be a bath waiting for you in there. After that, head into the kitchen where I will make some dinner for you."

"Wait, what time is it?" Tenshi asked.

"Around 1 in the afternoon, I've been keeping an eye on you since ten." Itachi explained. Tenshi blushed slightly.

"Oh sorry for making you wait."

"There is no need to apologize Tenshi, you didn't do anything wrong." Itachi said. Tenshi nodded. "I will leave now and let you get ready okay?" The raven haired teen silently left the room.

Tenshi confirmed that Itachi was, a very mysterious character. She smiled and picked up her new clothes before heading out to the hallway and heading next door, where indeed there was a steaming hot, but perfect, bath waiting for her.

The red haired girl striped out of her clothes before stepping into the bathtub carefully and sitting down. She decided she would be quick, so she quickly found the shampoo and conditioner, rubbing one in and rinsing before rubbing the other one in after.

She found that the shampoo had a strawberry scent whilst the conditioner had a coconut scent, two scents that Tenshi enjoyed being mixed together. She quickly then stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed a pink long towel and dried herself thoroughly, though her hair was still slightly damp. She turned to her fresh clothes and pulled them on.

There was a netted shirt for below, then a purple thick shirt that was long sleeved. The netted shirt could be seen because the purple shirt was fitted around her arms, not around her neck. It was a miracle that it didn't slip down or something like that. Then there was black short that went down to her knees, the black shorts were made out of a silky, though elastic type material that was comfy enough to wear. Then there was the black sandals to finish the outfit of. Tenshi was pleased with her new outfit, and thought it suited her quiet well.

She picked up her pajamas and headed back into the guest bedroom, placing them onto her bed and heading to the kitchen, which she luckily remembered where it was.

Itachi was cooking something at a cooker slowly, mixing it around slowly. "I see you are finished Tenshi." Itachi stated, pulling out two bowls and placing them on the counter. "Take a seat down at the table, dinner will be ready in a few moments."

"Thanks Itachi-kun!" Tenshi said, taking a seat at the table. The table had four seats, though the table was actually decent sized.

"Feel free to take a drink, there should be a jug of water, or a kettle with fresh hot water inside. Wait, I shouldn't really be letting a six year old make her own tea... Itachi mumbled.

"Well a eleven year old shouldn't really be cooking."

"Touche." Itachi said. Tenshi grinned and decided to get some water anyway, since she wanted something cool instead of something warm.

The raven haired boy finished cooking before turning the cooker of and serving two bowls of soup, chicken soup to be more persist. He placed one bowl in front of Tenshi and placed the other bowl beside her, because Itachi decided to sit down besides the red haired girl.

Tenshi took a sip of the soup. "This is nice Itachi-kun."

"Thank you Tenshi-chan." Itachi said, eating his own soup. The two ate in silence after that, both appreciating the delicious taste of the soup. What do I have to say, Itachi was born a natural cook, even if it was just chicken soup.

After eating their dinner, Itachi cleaned up the pots, leaving them in the sink to soak. "So, do you want me to show you around the village?"

"Will people get suspicious of me not being at the academy?" Tenshi asked.

Itachi shrugged. "Just tell anyone who asks that you are new to the village and will be attending the academy soon, well I presume you will?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, yeah I should be."

"Okay, you should keep an eye out for my brother Sasuke when you attend, he'll keep a close eye on you." Itachi explained.

Tenshi nodded, though she knew she was going to be the one who will be keeping an eye one a certain someone, that person being Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey Itachi-kun. Do you know if Sasuke shares a class with someone called Naruto?"

"I believe he does, how did you know about that trouble maker?"

"Uh, I heard some people discussing him when I arrived... I guess I'm just curious about him." Tenshi admitted with a blush. Itachi gave what he called a smile, though Tenshi could only see the corner of his lips twitch up slightly.

"Yeah, he is Konoha's number one trouble maker, though he isn't really a bad kid. I feel bad for him though, some people treat him a little to unfair." Itachi said.

Tenshi quickly decided that she and Itachi were going to be best friends. "Oh, it must be so horrible for him then..." Tenshi said.

Itachi nodded, leading the red haired girl out of the house. They walked down a stone path together. "Hm, personally I don't really know that much on Naruto, but all I know is that he isn't a bad kid."

"Yeah, I bet he isn't. I can't wait to meet him!" Tenshi said a little bit to excitedly. Itachi nodded with a smile.

"I take it that your a trouble maker to then?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Naruto is like the village's ultimate troublemaker."

"Cool, well I could say I'm kind of a troublemaker, but not as much as Naruto I'm going to guess." Itachi led her out of the Uchiha clan house and down into the village.

There were people walking around, chatting and seeming to have fun. Non of the people looked like they had a care in the world, and they were enjoying the life they were living. Tenshi couldn't help but frown a little, some of these people were the people that were mean to Naruto. She couldn't forgive those people for hurting her brother.

"Hey Tenshi-chan are you okay?" Itachi said, concern in his voice. The red haired girl nodded sadly.

"Yeah..., I was just looking around." Itachi didn't look convinced but took her word, not wanting to argue or anything like that.

"How about we go to the park for a little bit. It should be empty at this time." Itachi suggested. Tenshi quickly lightened up and nodded, so the raven haired boy led her to the park. It was indeed empty when they reached it. "That means we can have as many turns as we want." Itachi announced, sitting down on one of the swings and swinging back and forth slowly.

Tenshi nodded and headed for the slide, sitting on the top of it and sliding down. "Hey Itachi-kun? Can we go to the forest after?"

"Hmm, why do you want to head there?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, isn't there a training ground down there or something?" Tenshi remembered.

"Oh, yeah, I could take you there now if you want?" Itachi said. Tenshi nodded and stood up from the slide and the two headed to the training grounds.

Once they arrived the raven haired boy sat on one of the three logs that stood at the side. Itachi looked over at Tenshi who was gazing into the lake in front of her. Itachi decided to show her something cool."Hey Tenshi, want to see something cool?"

The raven haired boy jumped onto the lake, standing on the water. "Woah, how do you do that?" Tenshi asked, amazed.

"You just concentrate chakra to your feet, and keep it concentrated there, you can stand on water, climb walls and do many different stuff with focusing your chakra." Itachi explained.

"Ooo, could you teach me?" Tenshi requested. Itachi looked at her uncomfortably.

"Well, not even the students at the academy know how to do this yet..." Itachi sighed at Tenshi's hopeful expression. "Though I could make an exception for you..."

* * *

**Happy new year everyone! I hope this year has been fun for you all, but for the next to be even better! CELEBRATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto's Angel

Chapter 4

* * *

"Okay, Tenshi. Take hold of my hand first, you might fall in on the first few attempt. So if you hold my hand then I can catch you or keep you up straight, got it?" Itachi explained. Tenshi nodded and edged closer to the lake, then took a hold of Itachi's hand.

Then she thought of something. "But Itachi, what if I don't have any chakra?"

"Then you would fall into the river over and over again, also you should see a blue aura around your feet to, so if you don't see that then we'll know if you don't have chakra." the raven haired boy said.

"Okay then, though you promise to keep tight hold of my hand?"

"I promise I won't let you fall into the river, and if you do then I'll come jumping in straight after you okay?" Tenshi nodded, and took a hold of Itachi's hand. "Okay, now just concentrate chakra, believe you have chakra, and concentrate it to your feet. Just step onto the river."

Tenshi took a deep breath and placed one foot onto the river, it fell straight into the water. She looked up at Itachi who gave her an encouraging look. The red haired girl closed her eyes and lifted her foot out of the water. _"Concentrate Tenshi, it will be alright, Itachi-kun won't let me drown..." _

Once again, she placed her foot onto the water, and was then was surprised to find that her foot didn't fall through, but stood onto the water as if it were just normal ground. She didn't try to concentrate to much, to much pressure and she could fall into the water. Tenshi placed her other foot onto the water and that stood there to, she had done it!

"Wow, you learnt that quick!" Itachi commented. "Do you want me to let go of your hand?"

"If you want to." Tenshi said. Itachi let go of her hand, and Tenshi stood on the water. She walked to the center of the lake and back successfully.

"Yay! I can walk on water! Thanks Itachi-kun!" she hugged the raven haired boy without realizing, until she looked up at Itachi and saw he was blushing lightly. She quickly let go. "Sorry..."

The raven haired boy nodded. "Hn." Itachi ruffled her hair and smiled light. "We should be heading back home now. Mikoto will be wondering where we are both are, and Sasuke should be back, I would like you to meet my younger brother. I think you will both become good friends."

Tenshi nodded and the two began to walk back to the Uchiha clan's house. The sun was setting in the sky, and Tenshi yawned lightly and stretched her arms. Itachi watched in amusment. "Do you want a piggyback ride?"

"Oh yes please! Tenshi cheered, and she was soon lifted onto the raven haired boy's shoulders. She got a good view up here actually, and she scanned the area. What caught her eye when she did so was when they passed the park, and she spied a blonde sitting on a swing, and visible tears ran down his cheeks. Tenshi couldn't help but feel sorry for the child.

Itachi looked over and saw who Tenshi was looking at.

It was Naruto.

* * *

**And don't murder me for updating so late ^^; been busy and stuff, birthday, then sister's birthday, school and random rubbish like that.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Itachi... shouldn't we go over and see if that boy is alright?" Tenshi asked. "He looks sad."

Itachi looked over at Naruto, and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the blonde. "We have to head home now Tenshi. If we see him again then we will ask him okay?"

The red haired girl was silent for a few moments as Itachi carried on taking her back to his house. "Okay then..."

She thought there was really no point in arguing over if they should go and see if a child was okay, but then that child was Naruto, the one she had to make feel happy.

Tenshi felt bad, and frowned slightly as they proceeded towards the Uchiha clan's house.

When they arrived the first person they met up with was Mikoto. "Where have you both been?"

"I've been showing Tenshi around the village and training her a little." Itachi answered. "I hope we haven't worried you or anything." Mikoto shook her head, she was a little worried but she knew Itachi would look after Tenshi well.

"Okay then. Well, since Sasuke's back, does Tenshi want to meet him?" Mikoto suggested. Tenshi nodded and Itachi set the red haired girl down.

Mikoto took a hold of Tenshi's hand and led her through some rooms, until they were in a room which had two couches in and a few bookshelves. A boy was sitting on one of the couches, reading a red book. "Sasuke!"

The boys's head looked over to Mikoto, and then his dark eyes spotted Tenshi. "Who is she mother?"

"This is Tenshi, the girl who will be staying with us for a little while. You both can get to know each other while I put supper on okay?" With that, Mikoto left the room, leaving Tenshi standing at the door, suddenly feeling shy again.

Sasuke blinked at Tenshi for a few moments, then smiled slightly. "My name is Sasuke." he said, though Tenshi already figured that out.

"I'm Tenshi." she said.

"Do you want to read a book with me?" he asked. Tenshi was still for a few moments, did she know how to read? Of course she should know how to read... well maybe. Sasuke noticed her uncomfortable look quickly. "Or we could make up a story together?" he suggested.

Tenshi nodded at that. "That sounds like fun!"

So the two spent a little while together, sitting on the couch and taking it in turns to tell a story.

"So Aki yelled, "Oh no, I'm here to save my brother!"" Tenshi said.

"The ninja nodded at the girl. "What is wrong with your brother?" the ninja asked."

""My brother is sad, so the only cure is happiness!" Aki replied."

"The ninja let Aki into the villa-"

"You both seem to be having a lot of fun!" Sasuke and Tenshi turned around to see Mikoto walk into the room, carrying a plate of dangos with her. She set the plate down on the arm of the couch. "What are you both talking about?"

"We are making up a story!" Sasuke said. "It's gotten really fun!"

Mikoto smiled at her son, happy to see him so happy. Perhaps he had found a new friend? "What's happened so far in it then?"

"Well a girl had come down from heaven so help her brother who is sad." Sasuke explained.

"That sounds very creative, how did you both think of that?"

"It was just an idea that popped into my head." Tenshi said, hoping that Mikoto wouldn't question then further. Luckily, the mother of two nodded.

"Okay then, I'll get you both in a hour when it's time for bed okay?" The two children nodded and Mikoto left the room.

"So..." Sasuke said, handing the plate of dangos over to Tenshi, who took one and then placed it back onto the arm of the couch. "Is there anything you want to know about the village?"

Tenshi nodded, biting into a dango. "Do you know anything about a boy... he should be in your class. He has blonde hair?"

"Oh, do you mean Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, do you know anything about him?"

"Why would you want to know anything about him?" Sasuke questioned. Tenshi shrugged.

"I just do..."

Sasuke thought for a few moments. "There isn't anything really to say about him..." Sasuke said. No child in his class really knew about the death of Naruto's parents, well no in extreme detail anyway.

"Oh..." Tenshi sighed, finishing of her dango.

They carried on with the story until Mikoto called them for bed.

Tenshi spent the night thinking about Naruto, and how she could help him without blowing her cover...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Class this is Tenshi!" Iruka announced. The red haired girl stood nervously in front of the class as all the children peered down at her.

"Have you seen her hair?" one whispered.

"It's red!"

"Like a tomato!" Most of the room started to crack up laughing, apart from a few people.

The three children who didn't laugh was Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke because he considered Tenshi a close friend, Sakura because she actually adored the red color and Naruto... well.

"Shut up all of you!" he shouted, standing up. "Don't be so mean to Tenshi-chan!" the class was silent, then a few cruel remarks could be heard, all of them about Naruto.

"Hey!" Iruka yelled. "Everyone be quiet, Naruto sit down! We all should know it's not nice to make fun of someone, especially if it's over something silly like appearance."

Tenshi stood at the front of the classroom uncomfortably, clasping her hands tight. She did not like being made fun at. She raised her head down and stayed like that until Iruka showed her to her new seat, which was coincidentally besides Naruto.

The red haired girl sat down besides Naruto and the blonde boy gave her a smile. "I'm Naruto!" he whispered.

"Tenshi..." she mumbled back.

Soon it was time for a well earned break and all the children ran out of the classroom outside. Tenshi was the last child to leave the room, as she wanted to watch Naruto leave and see if anyone dared to make fun of him. Luckily, that hadn't happened, yet.

She walked outside, the sun quickly warming up any exposed skin of hers, and peered around. All the children were in groups, mostly small groups of chattering girls, and small groups of boys that were dreaming of becoming a ninja. But where was Naruto? Tenshi looked more harder until she spotter her brother sitting on a swing that hung from a branch of a tree.

His expression was sad as his forehead rested on the ropes, but then he raised his head up and spotted Tenshi. Naruto gave her a big smile and gestured for her to come over and join him. The red haired girl ran over, stopping in front of Naruto.

"Hi Tenshi-chan! Do you want to play with me?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yes please Naruto-kun!" Tenshi replied. Naruto looked surprised, someone was accepting his offer to play with him? This was something that never happened to him before, but he liked the feeling. It made him feel happy, like there was something he could look forwards to.

He scooted along on the swing and made some space for Tenshi, who climbed up after and sat besides him, one of her hands holding on tightly to a piece of rope. The leafs of the tree and the branches made a shadow on the floor, and also cooled the two youngsters on the swing.

The red haired girl looked over to her brother, who was grinning like mad. "So Tenshi-chan, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where did you come from?"

"Uh..." Tenshi thought for a few moments. "I can't really remember the place." she said apologetically. "Sorry."

"Oh that's alright!" Naruto said brightly. He swung the swing slightly, making them rock back and forth slowly. "Do you like ramen?"

"Like it? I love it!" she said, her eyes shining brightly.

"Really? I do to!" Naruto announced. Tenshi was happy to see her brother so happy, but was it really real happiness?

"Are you happy?" Tenshi suddenly blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth as Naruto gave her a confused look.

He blinked a few times. "Of course I'm happy, why do you ask? Do I look sad?"

"Oh... well it's just I saw you last night and you didn't look happy." Tenshi admitted. Naruto looked surprised but then sighed.

"It's nothing, I was just a little lonely, that's all." Naruto explained. Tenshi didn't ask about his parents as she knew they were dead.

She was ready to say something else until they were finally called back into class and for the rest of the day, Naruto didn't really look so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sozzy for all the small chapters ^^; I'll try and make them longer and expand the story out a little. Okay, now I'm just going to *pulls out a huge list* thank everyone who has reviewed, and since many of you have Favorited and Followed, so many it will make the list to long, I'll give ya special thanks now X3 **

**Thank you to,**

**willow1996**

**Elder Sibling**

**Ryouka**

**Lavendor Queen**

**Thunder Claw03**

**plums**

**Tormound **

**medricversion2010**

**SonOfObito**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102**

**Wooooow, long list if I say so myself :) Hopefully I'll get some more people to thank in the future, now ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It had been six years since Tenshi had met Naruto, and now it was a few days before graduation. "Hey Tenshi! I can't wait to become a ninja, can you?" The blonde boy was nearly jumping up and down out of excitement, he was going to become a ninja!

The red haired girl, who was sitting on a brick wall, looking down at her hyper brother, simply smiled. "Yeah, I hope you have been practicing your jutsu's, you don't want to fail now do you?" Naruto stopped in his tracks, freezing slightly before scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner, a bead of sweat going down the side of his face. This is just what Tenshi expected of her brother.

"Yeah I kind of forgot about that, but don't worry, I'll pass the exam so then I can become the Hokage one day, believe it!" Naruto stuck his thumb out, his grin growing wider, well if that was even possible. "Hey Tenshi, what do you want to do when your older? You haven't really told me."

Tenshi smiled softly, jumping of the wall and landing besides her brother. "Well I'm not sure to be honest, perhaps become a great ninja?" she suggested. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, you'll be the best ninja, well one of the best ninjas while I'll be hokage!" Naruto announced. The two started to walk down the path, side by side. The sun was shining brightly, warming the two up quickly and nicely. Naruto wore his usual outfit, an orange kind of jumpsuit, with the color being blue and the Uzumaki sign on his shoulder.

Tenshi's outfit however had changed quiet a bit. Her hair was now pinned back in a ponytail which was tied up with a black bobble. Her outfit was now a cream colored shirt which was long sleeved and thick, almost like a jumper. She then wore black shorts that went up to her knees, and around her waist was a silver belt. Her shoes were black sandals.

They walked down the path, chattering to each other about their futures until they saw what seemed a big commotion ahead. "I wonder what's happening?" Tenshi thought out loud.

"I'm not sure, let's go check it out." Naruto said, and the two got closer and noticed there was this huge group of girls closing in on their 'victim'. "I bet they're all stalking Sasuke again." Naruto said. Tenshi sighed, this always happened and she was always the one to stop it.

"Wait here for a minute Naruto, I'll be right back. " she said, and started to push her way through the group of 'fangirls' and got to the center point, where Sasuke was stood there with a not very amused look on his face, his arms were crossed and he looked like he was going to shout at everyone in a moment. "Hey Sasuke, need help getting out again?" Tenshi said. Sasuke turned his head around and spotted Tenshi, who was swallowed up by the crowd slightly, but her arm was out.

Sasuke took a hold of her hand, and she pulled him through the crowd and back to Naruto, where all three of them ran back to the Uchiha household. "Phew, who knew so many people were fans of Sasuke?" Naruto said. Tenshi sweat dropped while Sasuke sighed, he was absolutely sick of this.

"Let's go inside for a bit, the crowd should be gone by sunset." Sasuke said, leading the two inside. They were met by Mikoto, who was currently washing dishes.

"Sasuke! Your here with your friends!" she said the word 'friends' bitterly, looking over at Tenshi with a not very happy face. This mad Tenshi sad, she didn't mean for any of this to happen, it was an accident. "Why don't you all go to Sasuke's room?" she suggested.

The raven haired boy sighed, quickly leading them to his room, where they all sat down on the floor in a circle. "I'm sorry about my mum Tenshi, I'm sure she doesn't mean to be so horrid to you." Sasuke said awkwardly. Tenshi nodded sadly.

"It's alright, it was my fault anyway." she replied. "I just kind of miss the old her..."

"Well..." Sasuke said. "She's been like that since Itachi died, you know that." The red haired girl bit her lip slightly, trying not to spill any tears that were forming in her eyes. Naruto stayed quiet as well as Sasuke, who looked to the ground, mourning his older brother.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." Tenshi said. "I really am."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault, he was only trying to protect you." Sasuke reassured, patting her shoulder.

You see, when Tenshi was nine, her, Sasuke and Itachi were out for a walk, when they were attacked by what seemed two not ordinary people. Itachi had identified them as two members of 'The Akatsuki' One was this huge, but low thing, covered in a cloak, and Itachi said it was a puppet. The other was this snake like man, with extremely pale skin and yellow glowing eyes. They said they had been looking for Itachi and they wanted him to join The Akatsuki.

Itachi had stood in front of Tenshi and Sasuke in a protective manner and all the two could do was tremble in fear. That was when the fight started, Itachi had refused and tried to leave peacefully, but then the puppet had swung his tail, aiming in right at the raven haired teen. With his Sharingan activated, Itachi dodged the poison coated tail, carrying both of the still scared children with him as he landed on a branch of a tree. He forbid the two to jump down until he told them to, but jumped down himself to get rid of the Akatsuki members.

Hours passed and Sasuke and Tenshi waited patiently for Itachi to tell them to come down, but he never did. In the end, they were found by Kakashi, who was sent out by Mikoto to look for the three. Sasuke explained to Kakashi that they couldn't go down yet as Itachi was still fighting, but then Sasuke was silent, no, everything was silent.

Kakashi lifted the two out and they both looked at the scene around them in horror, and then they noticed the most horrific thing.

Itachi's dead body.

"It's not fair that she blames it entirely on you." Sasuke said. "It's my fault, I suggested that we went for a walk that day."

Tenshi was silent, and quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She didn't have anything to say.

"So..." Naruto said. "I hate to sound rude asking this, but what now?"

"I'm not sure." Sasuke said. "I'm really not sure."

* * *

**I didn't really want Itachi to go around slaughtering everyone, so I kinda killed him of instead... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME D:**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I AM SO SORRY! I'm such an idiot for doing this, leaving you all for literally a month! Please don't kill meh! In exchange, I give you a long-ish chapter? The story line might be out of place, and here is the truth, I haven't even watched Naruto, I prefer writing about Akatsuki but, nope, I'm writing a story with Naruto as the main character, whilst watching the first episode of Naruto **_

_**I don't own Naruto~**_

* * *

"Naruto! Get back here!" Tenshi ran down the streets, following her brother quickly. In his hands, Naruto held a bucket of white paint. "You have to go back and clean it up!" She yelled. The red haired girl growled as she stopped to take breath, panting as she placed both hands on separate knees. She had no idea what had gotten into her brother lately, painting on the Hokage faces? This was not one of his usual pranks, he had firstly skipped class then did something unthinkable!

Naruto turned around to see Tenshi looking over at him sadly, her eyes shining brightly in a sort of puppy-dog style, and this quickly made the blonde ninja feel bad. He rushed back to his sister, stopping in front of her. Since her hair was kind of in the way and shadowing her face, Naruto didn't notice the smirk on Tenshi's face. "Are you alright- OWWWWW!" The red haired girl had punched the blonde hard on the shoulder, sending him flying. Naruto sat on the floor, rubbing his soon to be bruised arm. "Ow! Why did you do that Tenshi?"

"You were skipping class, _again_! Naruto, you can't do this, tomorrow is graduation and you won't graduate if you don't go to class!" Tenshi sighed. "Get back to class now, I'll clean the paint of the Hokage's faces, and I don't want any arguing, got it?" She had a sort of scary face, that left Naruto somewhat scared as he nodded before bolting of. _"If he ever does this again, I swear I won't go easy on him next time." _Tenshi thought, heading of to find a bucket of soapy water.

* * *

When Naruto got back into class, Iruka was sort of relieved, his and Tenshi's plan to get Naruto back worked, but also angry. There was also a hint of sadness inside the brunette, he didn't know what it was from though. Iruka didn't even know why he suddenly invited Naruto for some ramen after class, perhaps it was because the teacher felt somewhat sympathetic towards the child. Iruka would of invited Tenshi to, but the girl was no where to be found.

"Uh, Naruto." Iruka said, sitting on the stool and holding a bowl of Ramen.

Naruto looked up at his teacher. "Uh yes Iruka-Sensei?"

The brunette sighed. "Why did you vandalize such a place? You do realize who the Hokages are right?"

"Of course I do! They are the best ninja in the village right? I even heard the forth one protected us from a monster fox." Naruto explained, then going back to eating his ramen.

"Then why did you do it then?"

"Because!" Naruto said, placing down the bowl of ramen. "One day I'm going to be greater then all the Hokages!"

Iruka nodded, placing down the bowl of ramen. "Hey Naruto, do you know who cleaned up the Hokage's faces?" Iruka suddenly asked.

"Yeah... Tenshi did, I wonder why? She had to go to class to... Your not going to tell her of are you?" Naruto asked, paling slightly and beginning to worry slightly, he didn't really want to get his friend into trouble over something he did! "I swear she didn't have anything to do with it!"

"I know, I know..." Iruka said, smiling slightly before giving a serious look to Naruto. "You do realize Naruto, she really does care for you. Not in a way of wanting to be your girlfriend, but in a sisterly way. Think about it Naruto, you both are kind of the same in similar ways. Hm, Naruto, what do you think Tenshi as?"

Naruto was shocked for a few moments, to be honest he never really thought about this to deeply, all he really knew was that he and Tenshi were good friends. He never really thought about her thinking he were her brother, let alone the opposite way around. "To be honest Iruka-Sensei, I do kinda think of her as a sister, she really does care for me."

"She also is really concerned about you Naruto, she wants you to become Hokage to one day, but if you keep on skipping classes and pulling all these pranks, that's never going to happen. For the sake of her, are you going to try your hardest and pass your test tomorrow Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Naruto suddenly stood up on his stool. "Iruka-Sensei, I'm so going to pass that test tomorrow, Believe it!"

* * *

"Okay class, today are the final exams." Iruka announced at the front of the classroom. "When your name is called out, go into the room next door and do the replication jutsu."

Naruto sighed, that was the one jutsu he was not good at! "Don't worry Naruto." Tenshi smiled warmly at him, patting his back. "I'm sure you'll do fine at it!"

"Thanks Tenshi!"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's my go! I'll see you in a few okay?"

Naruto went into the next room, full of energy. "Okay Naruto, do the replication jutsu!" Iruka said, looking at Naruto kind of worried, this could go either terribly wrong, or fine...

Naruto nodded, putting his hands in a sign. He yelled out 'Replication Jutsu' and there was a poof of smoke. _"This is for you Tenshi, I'm going to pass this test and we can be ninja togethe-"_

"F-fail!" Iruka said, his voice full of dismay. Naruto blinked and looked over to his side, to see a clone of him, looking all limp and lifeless, and there was only one.

The blonde ninja gasped, this wasn't supposed to happen! "B-but!"

"Iruka-Sensei, we could pass him. He was full of energy and stamina after all." A ninja with white hair and dark eyes said.

For a split second, Naruto did look hopeful but then Iruka spoke up. "Ah but Mizuki-Sensei, all the others were able to create three replicas whilst Naruto, well take a look yourself."

Naruto felt all energy drain from him... he wasn't going to become Hokage...

* * *

The blonde ninja sat on the swing, feeling all sad, but also confused. He had to ask her.

But she wasn't here yet. No, now she was. Tenshi sat in front of the motionless swing. "Tenshi..." Naruto said. "Why didn't you pass the test?"

The red haired girl smiled up at him. "I didn't want to let you be the only kid not to graduate, besides Naruto." Her smile widened and her eyes were like arcs. "When we pass, I want us to pass together."

* * *

**_Okay maybe it wasn't much longer than usual, but hey, at least it was updated! Reviews please?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Two**_** chapters**_** in one day? Your all so lucky :)**_

_**Please review, even if it's to complain about me not updating regularly, *puppy dog eyes***_

_**Also, I will be accepting two OC students and an OC teacher for my story, so if you want your OC in please put in the reviews:**_

_**Name: **_

_**Age:**_

**_Appearance_**_**:**_

_**Skills:**_

_**Jutsu:**_

_**Relations:**_

_**Background:**_

_**I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

Tenshi sat in the branch of a tree, one leg swinging from the side of the branch. _"I wonder where Naruto went, he said he was going to get a surprise for both of_ us." Whatever the surprise was, Tenshi felt unsure about it, this was Naruto after all and a surprise from him could be anything.

"Hey Tenshi!" The said girl looked down below her to see Naruto right now, looking up at her waving. Something about him seemed of though... Wait, what was that scroll strapped behind his back. Tenshi examined the scroll and her eyes went wide, what has he done?!

She leaped from the tree and landed in front of Naruto. "What have you taken!?" She whispered sternly. Naruto wasn't fazed at the girl's strictness however, and sat down onto the floor, placing the stroll onto his lap. Tenshi watched eyes wide as the boy started to open it up.

"We can both learn from this scroll!" Naruto said happily. "Mizuki-sensei said that if we take this scroll and learn from it, then we can be great ninja!"

Tenshi scowled. _"Mizuki-sensei... why?"_ "Naruto just because an adult, a Sensei, told you to _steal _the scroll doesn't mean you should! Take it back now before you get into serious trouble!" Naruto looked up at Tenshi. "Naruto, don't look what is inside that scroll, just close it up and we'll take it back to the Hokage _personally_. Then, you can apologize, okay Naruto?"

The blonde looked at the scroll, then at Tenshi. He knew what to do. A smile was stretched onto Naruto's face as he sealed the scroll and lifted it up to hand it to Tenshi. Tenshi reached out for it, but the second her fingers brushed against the scroll, a sudden pain came onto her hand. The red haired girl drew her hand back to see a long slice along her hand, blood slowly starting to drip from it. "Tenshi!"

Naruto looked besides Tenshi to see a kunai lodged into the tree besides her, blood dripping from it. What happened? "Ah Naruto! You got the scroll!" The two children looked up to see a certain man standing on a tree branch, looking down at the scroll mischievously.

"Mizuki-sensei!?" Naruto cried, clutching onto the scroll tightly. His head slowly turned towards Tenshi, who was clutching her hand but glaring up at Mizuki with pure hatred in her eyes. He was the one who put Naruto up to all of this!

"Hand the scroll over to me Naruto." Mizuki said. "Hand it over and no one will get hurt!"

Naruto looked down at the scroll in his hands, then at the kunai lodged in the tree. He used a _real _kunai and if the kunai actually hit them in a more serious spot then one of them could of actually been killed. "Naruto!" All eyes turned to the figure behind Naruto and Tenshi. It was Iruka. "Mizuki what are you doing?!"

Mizuki looked down at Iruka, sighing slightly. He should just ignore him. "Come on, give me the scroll you monster!"

"M-monster?"

The white haired man sneered, grinning. "Naruto you are the..."

"DON'T DO IT!" Iruka yelled.

"Nine tailed fox!"

"What?!" Naruto was frozen, glancing up at Mizuki with wide eyes. "No..."

"Naruto, you are the one who killed Iruka's parents, Iruka doesn't like you, he pretends to be nice to you even though inside he _despises _you." Mizuki said, trying to make the boy feel bad, and it was working. "Naruto, you are a MONSTER!"

"No!" Naruto yelled. "I'm n-not a monster! It's not true!"

"It is! No one likes you Naruto, you almost killed everyone!" Mizuki announced. "Not even your beloved sensei likes you, everyone wishes you were dead!"

"That is not true Naruto!" Iruka yelled. "He is lying!"

Naruto dropped the scroll, feeling rage boiling up inside of him. He was a killer! A murderer! No one liked him! Did he deserve lif-

"Naruto..." Tenshi said softly, pulling her brother in for a hug. Naruto was silent, motionless as he felt the younger girl hug him gently. "Your not a monster, you are liked and even if everyone is against you, please remember you have me as a friend."

Iruka, Mizuki and Naruto were silent for a few moments. "Thank you...Tenshi." Naruto said, returning the hug.

"No!" Mizuki shouted, pulling out two shuriken. He threw them at the two children, who were now standing away from each other. The two shuriken grew larger and went faster. "Die monster!"

Naruto and Tenshi were shocked at the two shuriken, and closer their eyes as they got ready to bare the pain, but in the end they didn't feel anything. Both of them cracked their eyes open to see Iruka standing in front of both of them, the two shuriken lodged into him, blood dripping down his trouser legs. "Iruka!" Naruto cried out in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"The scroll!" Iruka simply said, pointing down at the scroll in front of him.

Mizuki had already tried to jump for it, but before even both Naruto and Mizuki realized, Tenshi had scooped the scroll up, ignoring the stinging sensation in her hand, and started to run of with it. "Get back here!" Mizuki yelled, chasing after her. Naruto to, also chased after, but he was chasing after the white haired man.

Tenshi had slung the scroll over her back and was now hiding behind a tree. She felt blood drip down her hand heavily, and the red liquid felt warm. It would be over soon though, she had told herself. She hoped that the mad teacher wouldn't find her.

She tensed up when she heard footsteps close by the tree she was hiding behind. "Where is the little brat..." Mizuki said to himself under his breath.

Tenshi held her breath, and slowly started to stand up. But unfortunately for her, her foot slipped from the branch. She had managed to pull herself up, but made to much noise in the process, and in less then a second, Mizuki was standing in front of her.

"I've got you..." he announced with a smirk. The teacher was ready to make a grab at the scroll but was stopped when he felt someone push him over.

Naruto.

He was going to get up but was punched down.

Naruto.

He was going to get up again, but was kicked.

Naruto.

Around a hundred clones of Naruto was surrounding Mizuki. "Whats going on?!" The teacher yelled loudly, looking at the clones in fear.

"You hurt my friend _and _my Sensei." Naruto said darkly, hitting the man. "And if you lay a finger on them again... I'll KILL you!"

Tenshi looked at her brother in amazement as she saw him beat up Mizuki. "Is that Naruto?" The red haired girl looked up to see Iruka leaning besides the tree, trying to catch his breath. He smiled at his student, he had made a _hundred _perfect clones of himself! The two heard a scream which came from Mizuki and the fight stopped.

Naruto had won.


	10. PLEASE READ

_**Am so sorry it had to come to this. I'm just a little disappointed, that's all. It's just that, 14 reviews? I don't want to be sounding needy and plain old demanding but to tell you the truth, I just feel so disappointed. I'm just going to say this story has had nearly 3,000 views, so I really did expect better, I mean I set a limit at the start of 5 reviews and I was given them straight away, so I thank you all for that. I'm afraid this story stops here until I get some more reviews, I think 25 is a fair limit, don't you? Just nine simple reviews and I'll be so grateful.**_

_**I thank you all for reading so far, and I'm grateful for all the people who Favorited and followed this story, thank you all and the readers to.**_

_**Since your not aloud to do notes like this without a story, I guess I'll give you a little of the next chapter.**_

* * *

"I can't believe we're ninjas!" Naruto exclaimed happily, his headband shining in the sun.

Tenshi smiled, adjusting her headband to. Everyone decided to keep there's a blue base, but Tenshi changed her to black the first chance she got, no one complained though.

The two walked into the classroom, many ninja were surprised to see them there and some questioned why they were actually in the room, but when they saw the headbands, they knew Tenshi and Naruto were now ninjas.


End file.
